The innocent
by Maraudersgurl1
Summary: A/U, what would happen if Harry was raised on the Dark side with Draco as a Protector. What if Draco felt the need to Protect Harry from everyone including the side he was raised on?Will be D/H slash in later chapters
1. Prologue

Title: The Innocent  
  
Authur: Mauldergurl1  
  
Descriptive:A/U, what would happen if Harry was raised on the Dark side with Draco as a Protector. What if Draco felt the need to Protect Harry from everyone including the side he was raised on?Will be D/H slash in later chapters.  
  
Desclaimer:I dont own any characters, only the plot!  
  
  
  
The Innocent  
  
Chapter: Prolouge  
  
  
  
  
  
The night of Halloween, where for most know Harry Potter was able to save the wizarding world sacrificing himself for the destruction of the evil wizard, Voldemont. But, in reality the Dark lord which he is refered to by some, took his grandchild and fled leaving the wizarding world for awhile. The Dark lord knowing that the boy would be the key to getting what he wished raised the child as his own.  
  
Draco Mafloy was at birth given to the Dark lord as a gift by his power-seeking farther, and was given the job of protecting of young Harry Potter and keeping the mischievous boy out of trouble. Draco Malfoy was told that no matter what Harry Potter was to be protected by him and no one was to tell him differently. That night when he was told this at the innocent age of five, he took this as to protect Harry from everyone and everything, including the Dark Lord himself.  
  
During the years as the messy black haired boy got himself in much trouble, Draco was always there to get the blame or get Harry out of it. Harry even though grew up with all Darkness was still innocent and knew nothing really about the outside world and knew only his grandfarther, Draco, and Servous Snape. Snape known for not getting along with any one, was quite surprised when Harry Potter became quite attached to him.  
  
The Dark lord gave Harry anything he wanted or asked for but, he was far from spoiled, Voldemont feeling regretful about murdering his daughter and James Potter tried to keep Harry as far away from darkness as possible. Harry had been also kept away from flying as and accdient which acured when the boy was eight. He some how found a broomstick and ended up falling off from fifty feet in the air, he was in a coma for months and Draco who was called away by the Dark lord himself at the time of the accdient, felt it was his fault and would not go anywhere with out the black haired teen by his side.  
  
After that Harry had brief cases when he didn't remember anything but, wierd memories of a past life, As what Voldemont had told Draco it was. After that when both he and Harry turned eleven, they were allowed to go to Hogwarts, as even the Dark lord himself knew that no school could match it. Harry would be going as Harry Riddle and he was told to make sure he was in Slytherin.  
  
To be continued if you think it's good! 


	2. The First View of the Outside World

The Innocent  
  
Chapter 1: The first view of the world  
  
  
  
As Darco walked to the study to meet Voldemont, today would be the day that Draco and Harry were taken to get surplies for Hogwarts. As he entered the study, it was full of shelves than ran on two sides of the square room from floor to cieling, filled with books and other things. One grand table in the middle with many windows open on the warm morning air. The stone floor covered in most areas with old antic rugs, the old emarld green drapes pulled back to let the sun shine in. At the grand table sat Voldemont, as if he knew Draco was here, he didn't show it. Draco stood waiting for the Dark lord to get done with what he was working on.  
  
After a few minutes, Voldemont stood and looked right at him with his brown eyes that he had set right for Harry's sake."Draco, as you know today you will be Harry's his first time out of the walls he has been keeped in. Try to keep him away from any of the wrong sorts and also keep close watch, he likes to wander. Your farther will be taking both of you today at noon," Voldemont gave him a hard stare, silently telling him to protect Harry from everyone even his own farther. In reply Draco nodded his head and look back at him.  
  
At noon Harry was ready, in his usual look with his untidy black hair and intense emarld eyes, his tan skin and graceful figure. He was wearing his emarld silk rodes with black lining, he also were the silver watch he was given by Severous one his elventh birthday. The emarld gem on his forhead that made it easier for him to control his powers. He grinned as he saw Draco primp and proper as usual, dressed in his black silk rodes with silver lining. A sword hung inside his cloak along with many other weapons, he took protecting Harry to the fullest.  
  
As they were ready for his father, Draco looked at the emarld and with much annoyance summoned the thin silver chain that went with it. He tossed it to Harry with a look that Harry knew not to argue, he attched it so it connected to the sides of it and put the rest in his hair. Around Harry's neck was the gift he was given by his grandfarther, as sign in the old language that said 'The Prince of Light and Darkness' in silver on a leather cord.  
  
The doors opened to reveal a tall almost silver blonde, he looked almost identical to Draco only his features sharper and colder, he looked at them and bowed at Harry murmuring 'My prince', while Harry stood up and nodded his in respect. Lucius turned on his heel, eyeing Draco with disgust which Draco didn't mind at all as he hated the man just as much. Harry got up off the throne that was his and decended down the stairs. Draco in tow, two steps behind Harry the whole way eyeing his farther with detest and warily on Harry's part.  
  
They walk till they reached the outside garden which, then Lucius took out a galleon. Harry and Draco walked towards him and put thier fingers on it waiting for the jerk, they all landed with grace and found them selves right in front of gringotts wizarding bank. Harry never seen something like the crowds around this place before, and was quite amazed at all the people staring at him and the Malfoys.  
  
When three figures appeared in front of Gringotts people of course, were curious of who it was. Young Draco Malfoy had hardly been seen in the public, when he was younger he was seen quite reguraly. The last time he was seen in public had been when he was six, everyone looked at him knowing the white blonde hair was only a Malfoy, and so closely resembling Lucius everyone knew it was Draco.  
  
But, they were also quite interested by the black haired boy in wich the Malfoys had come with. He looked both forgien and rich, and everyone wanted to know who he was. Two red headed figures pushed through the crowd, as the got to the front one pushed the other into Harry who was able to just able to retain his balance, after the being pushed. Draco seeing this as a attack had his wand out faster than the blink of the eye, pointing it at the red head on the ground , who's eyes were wide in surprise.  
  
"Draco, it's nothing I'm fine," said Harry as he looked at Draco with a level look. Draco nodded his head and put his wand back as the red head was helped up by his identical twin. Harry smiled at both of them, "What are your names?" The twins looked at each other in surprise and then turned back to Harry. "My name is Fred Weasley and this is my twin George," replied the one that knock into him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I am Harry Riddle. This is my protector or body guard Draco and his Farther Lucius Malfoy." Harry had made the introductions, when he introduced Draco the twins eyes had gone wide in amazment. Harry not really understanding why went on," This is the first time out of my grandfarther castle and I was wondering if they have any prank shops around here at all." This question got the Twins full attention, they started to rattle off the name of the prank shops and what are their favorites. Also that they invent pranks them selves, this ramble was cut off by Draco who had heard enough. "Harry, you have enough stuff at home and we don't need anymore trouble," he said with sterness and a glare at the twins as if it was their idea.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco and nodded sadly, he said his goodbyes to the Twins and mange to slip them a pouch full of galleons for their inventing with only getting a disapproved look from Draco. Lucius lead them through the crowd and he directed them to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they were fitted for their robes and then directed to them to the Apothecary. Harry of course was getting bored and wanted to check out the joke shop the twins were talking about.  
  
His chance came when Draco had to get something and told Lucius to watch him, which both Harry and Draco knew Harry would some how slip off. Lucius of course looked at his son with frustration about being thought he could not take care of a child. As they walked back in the crowd Harry easily disappeared, Harry wondered around till he found an old looking store called Flourish& Botts. He entered the store that smelled of dust and parchment, rows of books littered the selves.  
  
Harry had a great interest in animals, especially things like animagus. He spotted an Animagus book and all his other school books quite soon, he wandered done an aisle looking for things about Magical animals. He soon spotted the book but relized that someone was in his way of getting it. A young girl with bushy hair and slight buck teeth, leaning against to selves fliping through a extremely thick book. He walked forward and cleared his throat waiting for her to raise he head and get out of his way.  
  
She seemed to relize that he was in his way, glancing up quickly she shifted over a little so he could get to the book he wanted. "Sorry about that, got quite caught up in this book," she said with a look of interest on her face as she looked at him. He reached up and got the book and learned back against the opposite bookcase than the girl. "Do all wizards wear that or are you just speacial," she asked suddenly surprising him. "Well my grandfarther says i'm special ...," he trailed off not sure what else to say. She seem quite interested with the jewel on his forehead but snapped out of it and extended her hand," Hello i'm Hermoine Granger." He seemded surprised by her forwardness,"I'm Harry Riddle." 'Nice to meet you' were exchanged, they got into a conversation about animagus till Harry saw Lucius coming towards the shop. He said goodbye and paid for his books and quickly disappeared, into Violet's Candie's were he met an Irish boy with sandy brown hair. The boys name was Seamus Finnigan who had quite the sweet tooth, Harry bought a bunch of candy and left.  
  
He soon found himself in Magical Menagerie looking at all the animals, he soon found himself in trapped with a large black cat with dark green eyes, quite like his own. He had decided he wanted that cat, he grab everything he would need for it not even caring that he forgot a carrier. He paid for everything putting the extremely expensive colar with his name one it and naming her 'Jade'. As he turned around there stood someone in the door.  
  
To be continued if liked still.....  
  
And thank you to:  
  
Dark Moon : thank you, this is my first story i have ever writen  
  
Jamie Roberts : Thank you for reviewing  
  
Sophie W. : thank you, and i'll try to post as fast as i can with the next chapter  
  
Keja & Kija W. : I don't know about Harry getting in to Slytherin maybe!?  
  
Blackdragondm : thanks for reviewing  
  
Dakota :I'll try to make them long as i can  
  
Crydwyn : Dont really know about the romance part, it will probably come and much later.  
  
Tilly : I personally dont like when one plot is used over and over again!  
  
Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid : I hope this was soon enough!  
  
Bye!!! 


	3. The beginning

The Innocent  
  
Chapter 3: The beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
There in the doorway stood Draco looking amused with a small smile on his face. Harry looked at him with a guilty look but, a small smile on his face. "Harry, you should know by now that trying to hide from me is usless," said Draco softly the smile still on his face. "I know, How's Lucius, probably angry huh," Harry askes with uncertainly. "Oh course he is but, to see that look on his face i'll bring you to go get ice cream," Draco said with a glazed look on his face still imaging his fathers face when he found him. Harry smiled, happy to see Draco happy.  
  
They meet Lucius at the ice cream shop, he looked quite flustered and indignant. Draco smiled at his farther with a look that said 'I won' and when his farther went to say something, Draco turned his back on him. They sat down and Harry ordered Chocolate Frog sundae, while Draco had a Vanilla Float with Caramel. Lucius watched them eat the ice cream with a murderous glare. After they were down they got the rest of the stuff and took a port key back.  
  
Voldemont had heard Lucius lost Harry for awhile but, simply smiled about it and noticed how with out Draco the boy would always be getting into tons of trouble. He had heard of James Potter's little gang that Lily complained about alot, and how they were always playing pranks. Harry was so much like his Farther but, he had alot of Lily in him, so caring and loving was his daughter. He knew when he saw Harry that he would be the key to getting control of the wizarding world and all the power of the world. They boy had so much power radiating off of him along with his mothers sacrifice that he retained more power.  
  
At the age of one Harry could do much magic, he could sommon things and banish them. He didn't have that great of control and so Voldmeont had put the jewel on his forhead to help control and retain it. Whe the time came the jewel would be able to open up a special orb that would unleash the power to him and Voldemont and they would rule side by side. Harry was the heir to the throne of power but, the innocence of the boy was unbelievable. And it was Hard to imagine this navive boy as the heir to the throne of darkness.  
  
And the Malfoy boy as the key to Harry being the hier, the boy was under his power and Harry was to used to reling on Draco to not be able to live with out him. The Malfoy boy and Harry had created a strong bond between themselves, and when one died so did the other. And like all Malfoys they supported the darkness, though must sons tried to please their farther any way imaginable. The relationship between these two Malfoys was different, the son hated the farther and farther jealous of the son. Lucius had sold is son to the dark for more power while, the boy hated him beyond imgine.  
  
Voldemont was at first unsure about Draco being the protector but, was quite surprised when the boy had become over protective of the black haired boy. He would tense everything someone touch him, even the Dark Lord himself. He wipped at his sword or wand faster than the eye and was always there to take the blame, Voldemont had seen this and not really knew what to think at all about it.  
  
  
  
The day when they would leave for Hogwarts had come quite quick with only getting into trouble a few times. Harry was excited, finally being able to go with Draco at his side they left with Lucius again. They traveled there by muggle ways, a huge large black limousine that just screamed wealth. When they got there Harry dressed with a gold chain from his emarld and wearing black slacks and a jacket with a black t-shirt. Draco dressed the same and his sword and numerous weapons well hidden.  
  
Everyone of course wanted to know who would arrive in such wealth, crowded around the Limousine. Security had come out and escorted them in with out trouble, when they were near platform nine they waved off the security and used a quick spell to make people not pay attetion to them. They slipped through the barrier with out trouble, with Lucius mumbling about 'muggles'. They were early and Draco and Harry easily picked the grandess of the compartments, with no one near Lucius murmured 'My Prince' as a goodbye and almost a painful look said goodbye to Draco. Harry of course thanked him and Draco just looked at his farther with disgust.  
  
A half hour later, witches and wizards started to stream into the Platform 3/4. Harry watched with interest never seeing some many witches and wizards together in one place. Harry saw the Weasley twins with the their family, and a boy around Harry's age. The boy looked around as if looking for something along with a little girl, a boy that looked older than the twins said his goodbyes and walked off. Harry could tell that one had alot of ambition. He smiled when he saw Hermione looking around and he also spoted Seamus.  
  
Draco just looked forward the whole time, he jumped when the door to their compartment was thrown back. In the doorway stood to ape sized boys and a pug faced girl, another older looking boy stood behind them. The older looking boy glared at them and then said ," This is compartment is reserved, get out," Draco had an amused look on his face and looked at Harry that simply said 'stay put'. When they di not mov,the pug faced girl started whinning and telling them to get out. Draco stood up and looked at them all, a cold look on his face with a smirk. The others had shock written all over their faces and the older boy quickly said," Malfoy, sorry I-I didn't know it was you, no one has seen you in quite sometime." Draco cringed at the name but turned away from them with a looked that said outer boredom," I was stationed at Riddle Mansion." He had said that with a plain voice with just a hint of a drawl. They others had a looked of amazment and half disbelief, the older boy seeing Harry started to hinting he shouldn't talk about the mansion in front of him.  
  
Draco's smirk came back as he sat back down," Crabbe,Goyle,Parkinson, Avery This is Harry Riddle, Prince of Darkness and Light." Harry turned to them, inclinding his head alittle and turning back to the window. The other four was in to shocked to talk, Parkinson was the first ,"He couldn't be he looks to Gryffindorish and 'He' would never let him out of the castle." Harry turned back to them and got up," I see you doubt my protector of who I am. I am the Prince and do not doubt that." Harry ending his speech with a burst of green and silver sparks coming out of his emarld. The others murmured 'My Prince' before disappearing out of the compartment. Draco had watched the display with amusment and when Harry was done he was shaking with silent laughter. Harry sat down and laughter soon flooding out of him, Draco not able to help soon started laughing. They slid down to the floor and that was how they were found when the door slid open again.  
  
  
  
To be continued if liked!  
  
~Thanks to all reviewers~  
  
Dark Moon : Hope this chapter helped with your question  
  
mione :I'm hoping that chapter made there feelings alittle clearer  
  
tenshi-chan :I'm not that sure when the romance will come in probably awhile off though.  
  
tima :Thank you for reviewing  
  
Lady FoxFire: I will email you I hope you get it soon!  
  
BlackDragonDM :I think i didn't do that good on this chapter! I was in a rush since i dont have that uch time to write it all.  
  
Tilly : I think you for compliments.  
  
Crydwyn :Thank you for poitning out my errors i'll try to fix them soon! And if you spot and in this chapter please tell me!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts:Sorry about the pet snake, it's just that since he didn't get the killing curse at him and Voldmonts trying to protect him i really didn't think a snake would fit in!  
  
Gia:I agree when sometimes the authors dont make him the main character, i dont like that either! I thank you for your compliments.  
  
Mistress Cresacre: For your questions you will have to keep reading!  
  
I'm not that good of a writer and with all my grammer and spelling mistakes it makes it really bad but, i'm hoping that you(the readers) still like it! 


End file.
